


Unwanted

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley leaves the hospital during "Double or Nothing", AtS S3.  Drabble written for open_on_sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“You sure there’s no one we can call to come get you, honey?” The nurse looked at him with a motherly concern and patted his arm kindly. 

At another time he would have welcomed her gentleness. Now all he wanted to do was get away from the pitying looks. He wasn’t worth fussing over, didn’t deserve her kindness. He’d destroyed everything trying to save the ones he loved from pain. If they no longer wanted him, why should anyone?

“No.” Wesley rasped quietly. He picked up his box of belongings and turned to leave. “There is no one. Not anymore.”


End file.
